Persons all over the world express themselves by, for example, changing the look, color, or texture of their hair. As but two examples, persons with straight hair will chemically treat it to make it curly, while persons with curly hair will chemically or thermally treat it to make it straight.
Many patents are directed to various kinds of hair care compositions. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,457. The '457 patent is directed to a hair care composition. A typical composition of the '457 patent requires water, a monohydric alcohol, and about 0.1 to about 10% of a “fixative styling polymer”, which can include an acrylate copolymer. See col. 7, line 35-45, and col. 8, lines 15-16 and 32.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,302 is directed to a hair care composition for use in permanents. The claimed composition is directed to a first component comprising at least one thiol-bearing reducing agent in aqueous medium; and a second component comprising at least one thickening polymer in aqueous medium. Example 1 at column 6 of the '302 patent discloses that one of the two components (Part A) includes an acrylamide copolymer and isoparrafin. This Part A component is mixed with a Part B, and that Part B includes thioglycolic acid, diethaminetriamine pentaacetic acid, and other components.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202067 is directed to an oil-in water emulsion. The claimed composition includes (a) an organopolysiloxane elastomer and (b) at least one thickener. Paragraph 20 of the '067 application discloses that at least one of its thickeners can include a mixture of polyacrylamide and a C13-C14 isoparaffin.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0136020 is directed to a hair care composition. The compositions and claims of the '020 application are directed to ethoxylated esters. See Paragraphs 0002 and 0036, and claims 1, 20, 37, and 45, each of which discloses the use of ethoxylated esters as a component.
Other patents directed to hair care products include U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,851. The '851 patent is directed to a hair cosmetic that comprises one or more silicone derivatives and one or more polyether modified silicones represented by the formula appearing at its column 18, lines 10-15.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,930 is directed to a hair care composition having between 60 and 99.9% alcohol. See clause (a) of each of independent claims 1, 16, and 17, at column 32 and 34, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,439 relates to a cosmetic composition directed to specific fluorine-containing copolymers. See claim 1, col. 33, lines 53-67; claim 8, column 36, lines 45-54; claim 10, col. 37, lines 30-42; claim 12, col. 38, line 61 through col. 39, line 7; and claim 39, col. 39, line 27 through col. 40, line 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,805 is directed to silicon- or silane-containing compositions. See independent claim 1, col. 23, lines 59-63.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,954 is directed to a composition including a DHEA derivative, and having the structure shown at independent claim 1, column 24, lines 1-51.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,504 is directed to a hair treatment composition having both a guanidium salt and a silicone.
Finally, the assignee of the present invention sold, beginning in 2003, a product that included 30 wt. % of Fibershield #4150, which is a C6-C14 perfluoroalkylethyl acrylate/hema copolymer; 35 wt. % hexamethyldisiloxane; and 35 wt % 200 proof ethyl alcohol. This product had an undesirable odor. In addition, as a result of the ethyl alcohol, this product had an undesirably high flash point. This had the potential for some danger in the event that the product was used with either blow dryers or heat wands.